Generally, a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator includes a self-propelled lower track structure, an upper swing structure provided in an upper portion of the lower track structure in such a manner as to be swingable, and a front work device provided in a front portion of the upper swing structure in such a manner as to be capable of being elevated.
Further, the upper swing structure substantially includes a swing frame that serves as a base, an operating room located on the left side of the front work device and provided on the swing frame, a counterweight provided in a rear end portion of the swing frame and maintaining a weight balance with the front work device, an engine mounted in the swing frame, and an exterior cover that covers mounted devices such as a hydraulic pump. An operator seat on which an operator is seated, left and right travel lever pedals for operating the lower track structure, left and right operation levers for operating the front work device, and the like are arranged in the operating room.
Types of the operating room of the construction machine are roughly classified into an open canopy type and a closed cab type. Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a construction machine with a canopy type operating room. Patent Document 2, for example, discloses a construction machine with a cab type operating room.
In a case of a hydraulic excavator equipped with the canopy type operating room, the operator seated on the operator seat operates the left and right operation levers while directly viewing the front work device and can carry out earth and sand excavation work or the like using the front work device. In a case of a hydraulic excavator equipped with the cab type operating room, the operator seated on the operator seat operates the left and right operation levers while viewing the front work device through a windshield on a front surface of the cab and can carry out earth and sand excavation work or the like using the front work device.